The Rich and the Pauper
= The Rich and the Pauper = Posted by : Winteroak on Apr 10, 2018, 8:32pm Nestor Buckle's ears were still ringing as he watched the First Citizen of Dusk moved next to the tank. The display of force and power from the ruling classes was something they all were used to in the Dark City. That is how they ruled. By fear. That is what kept the poor and the workers of the city in chains. Fear they would be beaten or even killed for daring to speak up. Fear their quotas of food and water be even further rationed or stopped all together. And the First Citizen was known for the fear he instilled in people. Even though the roar of the cannon scared many of the crowd away more and more felt compelled to watch the developments. Many could not recall ever seeing Josiah Hazard in the flesh before. Many knew him only from the many black and white posters that adorned the street of Dusk with his face and the slogan "For the Greater Good". Word spread through the Steamworks faster than before. The First Citizen. Here among the workers, leading the militia and riding a steamed powered metal vehicle with armour plate, with a gun only seen before on airships. Fear ruled the masses but curiosity was a trait humankind had not lost. "Send out your leaders and let us talk. Do not let them hide behind you, the hard working people of the City. Let them meet with us face to face, let them return with us to the Hill and there we can discuss your concerns in peace. If these actions are just then they have nothing to fear, nothing to hide and if they are not we stand ready to protect you from their devious mechanisation, and make no mistake we will defend you with the upmost zeal!" Nestor could not believe his ears. Sure they were not educated men, like almost everyone in the crowd, but they knew what happened to those that were taken away by the militia. Even the most ardent opponents of the strike knew that meant a one way trip to the Black Gallows. "If it's alright with ya guv'nor, we'll wait for the Corbets." Nestor shouted as loud as he could hoping many in the crowd heard his words. "We don't think we dressed for a visit to the Capitol anyways!" he said looking at him and his comrades. Many among the crowd laughed at the sarcasm. "Mind ya, we are chuffed ya came down to see us with your mates there, but probably best if ya jog on..." Nestor said and tried to keep the steel in his voice. "That lot from the Floatin' City probably callin' for their daily reach-around..." Laughter exploded from the crown even among the ones that were against the strike. Nestor and his brothers and sisters took up the cry again. "Through struggle we persevere!!! Better Pay and Safety!!!" ~I am so screwed...~" Nestor thought but could not stop grinning.